Research has shown behavioral interventions to be effective in reducing stress and mitigating other problems experienced by children and adolescents undergoing medical treatment. However, the information needed to carry out these interventions in clinical settings is often not accessible to direct care providers. Phase II will develop, evaluate, and refine eight video-based informational modules designed to 1) stimulate interest in behavioral solutions to problem successful. These programs will focus on behavioral research in the ares of AIDS, ambulatory pediatrics, asthma, cancer, diabetes, obesity, pain control, and preparation for surgery. Each module will consist of a videotape & a printed user's guide and will be widely marketed in the US and Canada to nurses, social workers, psychologists, pediatricians, educators, and professional groups interested in issues in children;s health.